


More Than Just Drinks

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [96]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted on <i>Free for All</i> day:  Iron Man/Hawaii 5-0, Tony Stark/Steve McGarrett, what happens after their first dinner together</p>
<p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/571559">Not What He Expected</a></p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Drinks

Steve still wasn't sure how he ended up in the plush bar of Tony's hotel after dinner and where exactly Rhodes disappeared to. He had a feeling the former had a lot to do with the number of bottles of wine they drank before and during dinner and afterward the simple 'you can't say no to me' attitude of Tony's. 

Swirling the glass of expensive scotch, Steve waited for Tony's next barrage of questions. The billionaire had been shooting them at him pretty much since before they sat down for dinner. 

"So Steve," Tony started.

Steve just smiled, here it comes.

"One a scale of one to ten, how open minded are you for a military man?"

Steve coughed, inhaling his last sip of scotch instead of swallowing it. Tony's question was not what he expected. "Depends on what we're talking about? I can be pretty opened minded about a lot of things." he answered and was very glad he'd set his glass down when Tony ran his foot up the insides of his leg in answer. "Yeah," he said, hoping his voice didn't give him away too badly. "I can be very open minded."

"Good," Tony said with a smile finishing his drink in one gulp. "How about we take this conversation someplace more private?"

Finishing his own drinks Steve followed Tony, wondering what he was getting himself into but not really wanting to say no.


End file.
